Once Upon a Time Wiki
170919-ouatladytremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine|link=Lady Tremaine|linktext=The Big Bad from Hyperion Heights OnceUponATimeCharacter.png|The Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=The Characters of Once Upon a Time EvilQueenMain.png|The Evil Queen|link=The Evil Queen|linktext=The original antagonist turned hero and the tyrant of the Enchanted Forest. Camelot5x01.png|Camelot|link=Camelot|linktext=Once Upon a Time's newest magical land. Hello and welcome! We are a new addition to the many Once Upon a Time wikis out there. Reasons to visit us? We are very reliable, but we have less rules than most. We try to keep updated and be free with our wiki so that users may have fun. Feel free to edit or create articles and contact an admin if you need any help! Happy Editing! For Emma Swan, life has been anything but a happy ending. But when she's reunited with Henry - the son she gave up for adoption ten years ago - on the night of her 28th birthday, everything changes. The now 10-year-old Henry is in desperate need of Emma's help because he believes from reading a book of fairytales that she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming - who sent her away from the Enchanted Forest to be protected from a curse that was enacted by the Evil Queen. Emma initially refuses to believe a word of Henry's story but soon finds that his hometown of Storybrooke, Maine is more than it seems. Because it's in Storybrooke that all of the classic characters we know are frozen in time with no memories of their former selves - except for the Evil Queen, who is Storybrooke's mayor and Henry's adoptive mother Regina Mills. Now, as the epic "Final Battle" for the future of both worlds approaches, Emma will have to accept her destiny and uncover the mystery behind a place where fairytales are to be believed. Rapunzel Tremaine, also known as Lady Tremaine, is the wicked stepmother of Cinderella. One night, Rapunzel was traveling with her husband, Marcus Tremaine, and their two daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. In an effort to save an ill Marcus, Rapunzel attempted to steal from the garden of Mother Gothel, only to be caught by the owner. Making a deal to save her family, Rapunzel ended up trapped inside a tower. Locked away from her loved ones, her hair had grown very long, and she used it to escape. Rapunzel made her way home, only to find her husband had moved on with a new wife and a stepdaughter, who was named Ella. Growing jealous of the two, Rapunzel eventually poisoned his new wife, forcing her to flee, and giving Rapunzel her life back. However, one day, a fatal incident took the life of Anastasia, while Ella's life was spared. Rapunzel grew bitter towards her husband and his stepdaughter, eventually killing Marcus, while tormenting Ella, as well as branding her "Cinderella". Eventually, Rapunzel finds herself a victim of the Dark Curse, and lives in Hyperion Heights as the scheming Victoria Belfrey. Read more... Wake Up Call Feeling like a third wheel as Henry and Cinderella’s relationship strengthens, Regina is surprised to find herself needed by Drizella, who is searching for magic. But when a brutal truth is revealed, it could lead Drizella down a dangerous path. In Hyperion Heights, Roni seeks Weaver’s help in finding answers, and Tilly offers Rogers some intriguing advice concerning Eloise Gardener. Category:Browse